Tokyo Girl
by Silvery Moonfruit
Summary: Téa is going on a date with Yugi and she wants to give him a special gift for Christmas. Little does she know, the best gifts can never be bought. One-shot.


Author's Note: Any Téa/Anzu bashers reading this may want to leave because she won't be bashed at all, so any fans of her are welcome to read it. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song _Tokyo Girl_ by Ace of Base.

* * *

Tokyo Girl 

_Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscrutability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery_

The usual Christmas decorations adorned on almost every shop in Domino City. People were shopping for last minute gifts as Téa looked around each store to find something suitable for Yugi. She wanted to give him a special present, but the kind she searched for could never be gift wrapped.

Téa pushed back through a throng of people, squeezing between some with bags filled with presents, and finally she managed to get out. She sighed in relief from her task and continued walking, then she approached the Kame Game Shop. Téa didn't want to pass by it or else Yugi would see what she was up to. She tried to sneak away from the shop, but the door opened and startled Téa.

A young teen with tri-colored hair of gold, ebony and maroon looked at Téa, just as surprised as she. "Oh, Téa, are you shopping for Christmas gifts?" Yugi asked.

Téa blushed. "I was only taking a walk." she answered. "Why don't we head to the park?"

"Okay." he replied happily. Yugi tried hiding a blush from her, but it seemed his cheeks were turning red.

Téa couldn't help suppress a giggle as she noticed how red Yugi was. _He's so kawaii, _she thought, smiling to herself.

_Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
Shaking up hearts around the world  
You can't forget that stunning face  
Smiling at you it's your destiny  
_

They went their way to Domino Park, hearing the chatter of people wandering about, and children playing. The wind blew Téa's brown hair as Yugi gazed at her.

Yugi wanted to ask her something, but he wasn't sure how she would react. "Uh, Téa," he said. She faced him while smiling. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"For Christmas Eve?" Téa queried.

"I thought maybe we could spend the whole day together."

Téa knew it would be her perfect opportunity to tell him. She had not the confidence to tell him before because of the constant perils of enemies, and she thought Christmas Eve would be her chance.

"Okay." Téa agreed.

"Um, I'll meet you here around ten." Yugi said, as he began leaving.

"Sure!" Téa called out, waving good-bye to him.

In the morning, Téa was getting ready to spend the day with Yugi. She tried picking out an outfit to wear in her wardrobe. She put on a pink skirt, a light blue tank top and a pair of blue platform shoes. Téa grabbed her white jacket and put it on before leaving her home.

Yugi was still picking out what he should wear. He finally decided and put on a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black boots. He clasped on his wristbands, placed his Millennium Puzzle around his neck, and stared at the mirror.

A transparent being appeared beside him, looking similar to Yugi, but was a bit taller and had three lightning-shaped bangs sticking out from his hair. "So you finally asked Téa out." the spirit known as Yami said cheerfully.

"Now don't give me tips about what I should wear like the last time I asked." Yugi reminded.

"Actually Téa was dating me, and you never told me!" Yami scolded.

"I just have one question: since when did you become an expert on dating girls?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "Aibou, in my day many women would have wanted me for their husband and you need to look your best."

"Whatever you say." Yugi said and immediately departed to meet Téa.

_She's got the face sweet as a baby  
Elegant taste and money to burn  
Her yes is no, no is a maybe  
Her language is so hard to learn_

Téa sat on a bench in the park, waiting for Yugi to arrive. She watched the trees sway in the breeze, leaves began dancing around her feet. Her blue eyes diverted to a small figure in the distance.

Yugi ran as fast as his legs could take him, he nearly collided with people in his path, and he easily wringed through them with the help of his small stature. In his haste, Yugi bumped into a tall, muscular man.

"Watch where you're going, shrimp!" the burly man yelled at him.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yugi apologized.

Téa ran over to them and wanted to settle the issue. "Sir, he couldn't see where he was going." Téa explained.

"Next time this child has to be careful." With that, the man walked away.

Yugi fumed at his comment. "I AM NOT A CHILD! I'M IN HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Looks can be deceiving." Téa remarked. "Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe we could go around town, see what's new before we head to the arcade." Yugi said.

"Sounds fine." Téa responded.

_Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscrutability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery_

They walked around the park, looking at the countless people, and they first decided to have lunch. Yugi picked where they were going to eat and he choose a fast food restaurant.

Téa wondered when she was going to get the attempt to tell Yugi, but she knew he wouldn't listen while he was eating. She was thankful Joey was not with them or he would dig in like a pig. Yugi was a bit more polite when he ate, and Téa enjoyed having a peaceful lunch. As they finished their food, Téa wanted to go to Domino Pier.

She needed to tell Yugi before they left. She took a sip from her soft drink and said, "I have an idea. Why don't we go to the pier?"

"Fine with me." Yugi replied.

Afterwards, they went straight to Domino Pier. Upon approaching the area, they felt the gentle sea breeze as they heard the water rippling. Téa liked how the sun beamed on her face, feeling the warm light comforting her. The distant cries of seagulls flying in the sky, catching the wind as they seem to dance with it. One particular seagull flew down and landed on Yugi's head, mistaking him for a nest.

"Ah, Téa." Yugi whimpered, pointing to the bird in his hair.

"You've made a friend." Téa said.

"I know that but why is it on my head?" Téa brushed the seagull off Yugi as if flew back into the sky.

_In Tokyo _

Though there's a fire burns inside here  
Outside is ivory, silk and ice  
Nothing she wants is denied her  
You'd better take my advice

The next place they were going to was the arcade. The building seemed to be filled with young people and many occupied the arcade games. They pushed through the crowds as they heard a rhythmic beat somewhere. Yugi and Téa noticed a dancing platform where the music was coming from.

Téa gave a sly smirk to Yugi. "Well, I may try this game out." she said.

"Sure. I'll wait here." Yugi replied far away from her. He knew Téa wanted to challenge him.

Téa went over to the other side and took Yugi to the platform. "Yugi, you may like dueling but I like dancing. We're merely compromising."

"I'm trapped." Yugi gulped.

Suddenly groups of people came to watch the both of them dance. Some came to see if the King of Games had what it takes to challenge Téa. Yugi was too stunned to even move, and Téa had to nudge him. She drew a complacent smile to him as Yugi nodded in response. They stepped on the dancing podium and took their places on the two sides.

"Ready?" Téa asked. She realized Yugi was shivering with fear. "Relax. Just let the music flow in your mind like you're dueling."

Yugi became less tense and he stretched out his arms to settle down. He couldn't let this game get the best of him. To Yugi, it challenged him to test his ability to dance like Téa . "Let's go."

"All right!" Téa said as the game started.

The music that played was called _Night of Fire_, and it allowed them to dance vigorously. The moves Téa employed were graceful and Yugi tried his best to follow the beat. He saw how Téa danced, the lights shined on her form, and Yugi noticed how fantastic she was.

_Many has tried to get near her  
Deep in the heart of Tokyo  
Found nothing there but a mirror  
She's no one you'll ever know_

Téa flailed her arms in the air as she stepped on the tiles exactly shown on the screen. Her hair waved about as Yugi copied the moves given to him. He tried to not miss a step and he was getting the hang of the dance. Téa twirled in rhythm, not making any mistakes as the crowd cheered.

Yugi accidentally tripped and Téa grabbed his hand before he fell. She held tightly to him and Yugi continued to dance. They stared at each other for a moment, amazed at how impressive they were to draw many people's attention. They heard the crowd's cheers when Téa helped Yugi from falling. The music was coming to an end and Téa made one final move.

She raised her right arm in the air as she stepped on each tile that surrounded her side of the stage. Yugi had other intentions, he kneeled on the podium and did quick sweeps while in his position. He used his right hand for support, permitting his feet to touch the tiles one by one.

_Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscrutability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery_

The song was finished and the cheerful cries of the audience erupted throughout the arcade. Yugi stood up, receiving an embrace from Téa. Without warning, their lips met as they kissed passionately. When they realized what they were doing, they jumped, and their faces were red.

Yugi and Téa came down the podium together as the crowd made room for them to pass. They left the arcade as the evening arrived. The starry night illuminated in the sky, the cool air soothed them from the heat while they were dancing.

They passed by people caroling in the sidewalk. They sang _Holy Night_, the deep melody simply sounded beautiful as the couple walked by. Everywhere they went, people were still shopping, constantly entering and exiting stores.

_In Tokyo _

She's got the face sweet as a baby  
Elegant taste and money to burn  
Her yes is no, no is a maybe  
Her language is so hard to learn

"Yugi," Téa said.

"What is it?" Yugi responded.

"When we kissed… I wanted to tell you…"

"I love you too." Yugi finished. "Want me to take you home?"

"Sure." They continued for their destination.

The streetlamps were on, lighting their path as they walked. They finally arrived at Téa's home, and she took out her keys. Yugi went up to her, giving her kiss on the cheek. They stared lovingly to each other and they drifted apart.

"Oh, I didn't even give you a present." Téa replied. She completely forget to get him something.

"There's no need to." Yugi began. "You have given me the best gift of them all, your love."

"And you have, too." Téa embraced Yugi, taking in his warmth and then releasing him. She brushed away a few strands of her hair as she seemed lost in his amethyst eyes. "I had a wonderful time with you today."

_Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscrutability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery_

Yugi nodded avidly. "Any chance we may go out in the near future?"

Téa giggled, stooping down to meet Yugi's eye level, and her eyes shined in the streetlight. "It's possible." she said, giving him one final kiss before heading into her home. Téa turned around and smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Yugi said back. He watched Téa go inside and closing the door. He started back home, staring out into the starlit sky. Perhaps his day with Téa was more of a date than just spending his time with a friend. He enjoyed it and hoped there would be more to build their relationship.

Téa observed Yugi as he walked away from her home, she certainly was pleased how their Christmas Eve went. She knew everything was perfect, and her wish was now fulfilled. She finally took the courage to tell Yugi she loved him, and she would never forget this special Christmas Eve.

_Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
Shaking up hearts around the world  
You can't forget that stunning face  
Smiling at you it's your destiny _

In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
Sweet as a baby  
Sweet as a baby  
Sweet as a baby

* * *

Author's Note: Anyone liked it? Now, no flames are not allowed, so I don't want to see them in any reviews! Remember, this is a one-shot. Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year! 


End file.
